The Cyborg and the Demon
by GoneAbsolutelyMad
Summary: He wasn't supposed to see her in that way. He wasn't supposed to want to take her up in his cold, metallic arms and breathe in the scent of her hair. He shouldn't. But he does. A cyborg had fallen in love with a demon. And there was absolutely nothing wrong with that. *Fixed! Right doc. now!


**Hello readers! I said I would post something "shocking", and this is it! While I realize this pairing isn't really shocking, or even new, it's new for me, and I really wanted to write something on this. I might even turn it into a drabble series. Hm… what do you think?**

**HUGE SHOUT OUT to DollyPop12, who kindly pointed out a massive error.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own TT.**

***Also, if somebody would like to send/suggest me a better photo for this story, I would love that. Also, I'll give you a shout-out. (But I do that with reviewers anyway).**

**TTTTTT**

He wasn't supposed to see her in that way. He wasn't supposed to want to take her up in his cold, metallic arms and breathe in the scent of her hair.

He shouldn't.

But he does.

He needs her; he can feel it. But he knows he can't have her. What would the rest of the team say? Assuming _she _even agreed to it. God, how he needed her. But he could never tell her. Not Raven.

Yes, Raven. Who could imagine? A cyborg had fallen in love with a demon.

And there was absolutely nothing wrong with that.

She was lounging on the U-shaped sofa when he walked in. As was usual, there was a thick book cradled in her thin hands. She didn't notice him come in; or, if she did, she didn't say anything (which was also usual).

Cyborg walked into the adjacent kitchen and began to nosily take out pots and pans, hoping she'd notice. After the third pan had hit the floor, she looked over at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Are you _trying_ to make as much noise as possible?"

"Maybe," he answered simply. "Want to help with dinner?"

"What are you making?" she inquired.

"I have no idea. That's why I kind of need your help."

She rolled her eyes.

"So will you?"

_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes._

She sighed. "Fine."

_Boo-yah!_

She glided up to the fridge, and poked her head inside. "Spaghetti?"

"With meatballs?" Cyborg asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, but we'll have to leave them out for Beast Boy."

Cyborg rolled his eyes, but didn't complain. He was used to making the resident vegetarian special exceptions when it came to meals.

"You're cutting the onions," she said, tossing two of the white vegetables to him.

"Aw, is Rae-Rae afraid of her eyes watering?" Cyborg teased.

"No, _Raven _just wants Cyborg to suffer instead."

_Was she teasing him?_

He smiled. "Whatever makes you happy."

_Did he really just say that?_

She blushed, and busied herself in getting the meat ready.

Cyborg returned in a matter of minutes, a small bowl of chopped onions in his hands. His human eye was red, and an onion-induced tear threatened to stain his cheek.

Raven looked up, and ran a pale finger over his face, wiping the tear away. Realizing what she was doing, her purple eyes grew wide, and she pulled away. "Sorry," she mumbled. A word with a multitude of meanings.

"It's okay," he responded, his voice barely above a whisper.

They stood there, locked in silence. He looked at her, wanting to say something. Wanting to _do _something. Wanting her.

"Hey Cy!" A high voice interrupted, leaping into the room. "You up for some video games?"

Snapping out of his trance, Cyborg looked over at the changeling. "Sorry BB," he said. "Rae and I are a little busy right now. After dinner, okay?"

Beast Boy nodded, and made to go back into his room. "Call me out when it's ready!" he shouted, seconds before the doors slid closed.

Cyborg managed a sideways glance at Raven, who had begun mixing the onions into the hamburger. As he looked at her, that slender frame that held so much power, only one thought ran through his mind.

There was plenty of time to kiss her.

**TTTTTT**

**So? What do you guys think? Drabble series? It'll probably be more of a chapter story, honestly, with a slow progression on their romance. Any and all ideas appreciated!**

**Review so I know if I should continue! **


End file.
